because
by Kapten Pelangi
Summary: [nashkasa] Karena ia membenci sosok bernama Nash hingga sudi menghabiskan malam bersama. —for Kasamatsu's birthday


Karena ia membenci sosok bernama Nash hingga sudi menghabiskan malam bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko's basketball © tadatoshi fujimaki**

 **.**

 **Because © kapten pelangi**

 **.**

 **Nash Gold Jr x Kasamatsu Yukio**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **Out of character, typo(s), miss typo, gaje, crack pair, dan hal-hal lainnya yang tidak perlu disebut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kasamatsu Yukio melemparkan ponsel miliknya ke arah kasur, membuat benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu terbentur dengan empuknya kasur. Ia melongarkan dasinya lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung menghempaskan tubuh ke atas kasur, membuat wajahnya terlebih dahulu membuat seprai yang awalnya rapi menjadi berantakan.

Oke, Kasamatsu tidak peduli jika kasurnya berantakan. Ia bukan seorang _clean-freak_ seperti seseorang dari fandom sebelah. Dia bukanlah orang yang ingin semuanya rapi dan bersih.

Tangannya meraba-raba, mencari-cari benda berwarna hitam, mencari-cari ponselnya hingga jari-jemari itu menyentuh benda padat. Ia langsung menoleh dari posisinya hingga matanya dapat memandang layar ponselnya. Notif demi notif terdengar nyaring—entah dari grup, personal, sms, _e-mail—_ memenuhi indra pendengarannya.

Malas, ia malas untuk membuka pesan-pesan itu satu-persatu —tentu, ia sudah tahu apa isinya; ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari teman-temannya.

Kasamatsu mengerang kesal. Diantara ribuan pesan yang masuk, orang yang memutuskan sepihak untuk menjadikannya sebagai kekasih—orang itu brengsek, sangat brengsek bagi Kasamtsu—masih belum mengabarinya. Masih belum memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

Kasamatsu hanya menghela napasnya, sedikit mengomel lalu tertidur lelap karena kelelahan.

.

Ponselnya berdering, mengeluarkan suara yang cukup nyaring hingga membuat Kasamatsu terbangun. Pemuda yang merupakan mantan kapten tim basket Kaijou itu kembali mencari-cari ponselnya hingga ketemu, memandang layarnya dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 23.45, siapa pula yang berniat meneleponnya di tengah malam begini? Kise? Nggak mungkin banget adik kelasnya itu menelepon.

Mengucek-ucek matanya, Kasamatsu membaca nama yang tertera pada layarnya.

Nash Gold Jr.

O—oh, untuk apa orang brengsek itu meneleponnya pada tengah malam? Menekan tombol jawab, ia mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinga, " _What_?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari sebrang selama sesaat hingga terdengar suara helaan napas, "... Selamat ulang tahun, mungkin? _I think it's not too late to say that, right?"_

"Kau membangunkanku hanya untuk itu?"

" _Yeah,_ apa salah mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada kekasih sendiri?"

Kasamatsu merengut kesal, "Aku tidak ingat pernah menjadi kekasihmu."

"beraktinglah seperti seorang _tsundere—oh, right,_ kau memang _tsundere, my dear."_

 _"No, i am not tsundere."_ jawab Kasamatsu kesal. "Jika tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, akan kutu—"

"Buka pintu apartemenmu."

"Hah?"

"Kau ingin aku mati kedinginan?"

"Mati saja."

"Kudobrak paksa lalu kubuat kau tidak bisa berjalan, selama seminggu bahkan lebih, mau?" Nash berujar, berusaha mengancam—hah, walau dibukapun, pemuda asal Amerika itu pasti akan langsung melakukan hal yang tidak baik padanya.

Kasamatsu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Lucu sekali. Tunggu di situ."

Kasamatsu berjalan dari kamarnya menuju pintu di mana Nash—pemuda yang dengan sepihak menjadikannya sebagai kekasih, cih—berdiri minta diluar dibukankan.

Ia membuka pintu, mempersilahkan Nash masuk keapartemannya.

" _Well, happy birthday to my dear,_ hm?" Nash mendekati Kasamatsu yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, mencium bibir kenyal tersebut.

Ciuman yang hanya didasari oleh kecupan ringan berubah saat si pemuda Amerika masuki lidahnya ke mulut Kasamatsu, mengajak bermain lalu melepaskannya.

" _For your birthday present,_ akan kumanjakan kau malam ini."

"Berisik."

Nash menyentuh dagu Kasamatsu lalu menciuman kembali didaratkan, bermain lidah dan berhubungan satu sama lain dalam malam yang panjang tanpa diganggu siapapun.

.

.

.

* * *

a/n :

Happy birthday for our senpai, Kasamatsu-san! Hell, ya, ini bikin NashKasa tampa disadari, padahal niatan mau bikin ImaKasa tersayang(?)

Tau, kok, ini telat, trus ceritanya juga aneh, malah nggak nyambung sama judulnya. Err—apa, ya? Eh, ya... jadi, di sini ceritanya si Nash itu membuat keputusan sepihak dengan menjadikan Kasa sebagai kekasih—demi apa, saya geli nulisnya—dan ngerebut ciuman pertama Kasa entah kapan. Mungkin pas mengatakan pada Vorpal Swords dan Jabberwock maybe—tapiaslinyakasaterimakokcumatsunnyakumatehe

Review? Flame? Kritik? Saran? Selalu terbuka, monggo!


End file.
